Code name: Slathe
by Shadow Editor
Summary: With a strange new arrival to Beacon Academy, what could or will happen? What mysteries about this person will be discovered? What will happen next? So many questions; yet so little time to ask.


Chapter 1: A hooded stranger

Since the moment Ruby had been launched, she had been feeling rather upbeat, despite the fact that she still hadn't devised a fall strategy yet. She decided on a simple tuck 'n' roll using shots from crescent rose to slow her fall. She hit a minimum of tree branches on her way down and seemed proud of herself. Then, she locked eyes with Weiss.

Weiss was rather impressed by her own fall strategy, using Myrtenaster's dust to slow herself down, then using one rune to make an ice slope to minimalize injury. She was hoping that she would meet up with Pyrrha or any other student with a normal _unchildish_ brain, unlike _some_ person she knew *cough* _Ruby_ *cough*. Then her hopes were shattered like glass when she saw Ruby.

Ruby herself didn't really mind but when the rules state _**specifically**_ to go with whoever you meet first, and then your 'Partner' just leaves with a scoff and says "no way" it _is_ a bit rude. Ruby caught up with Weiss easily i.e. her semblance and protested "hey! You heard what Ozpin said! 'Whoever you first link eyes with will be your partner' !". Weiss only responded with "I **refuse** to be partners with a _child_!" "Hey!" Was all Ruby could respond with as she continued walking with Weiss more or less following her.

{/-/}

A bit later they heard growling and rustling from a nearby bush and suddenly a small pack, led by an Alpha, of Beowolves appeared. After maybe about 10 minutes all the Beowolves are dealt with. But then they hear more sounds of fighting nearby and looking at each other briefly with a slight head nod, they rush to see if someone is in trouble.

[A/N Sorry if this seems lazy btw just watch the fight scene from the episodes or imagine something different idk but I promise not to do this again also I will be using {/-/} for line breaks and passages of time]

The two girls stumble into a small clearing where a massive amount of maybe about 50 beowolves,5 Alpha beowolves,15 ursas and a king taijitu's dark half were all fighting one black-clad and hooded figure. Ruby was about to rush in with crescent rose at the ready when Weiss grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Ruby looked at her and said "what-" but got no further when Weiss shushed her while still watching, suspicious of something. Something about this was familiar to her but she couldn't place her (largely egotistical *short clearing of throat*) finger on it. (Was referring to Weiss not the finger btw)

[Begin fight scene; play any awesome music you have on hand]

A group of 5 beowolves approached the young man, quickly meeting their end as he decapitated 3 with one swift slash of his Katana and stabbing through the other 2 beowolves hearts. From that spectacle an Alpha with 2 ursas and 5 more beowolves charged at him drawing only 1 breath before he attacked again, this time not stopping. He dealt with 2 beowolves by slashing their torsos then forming his katana to a grappling hook, pulling an ursa to use as a shield against the remaining beowolves slashes quickly disposing of it then breaking his katana into 2 shotguns and began firing at the astonished 3 attackers. He then took the shotguns and formed them to a battle rifle and rid the last ursa of its head. He then took a look at the Alpha who looked more terrified than astonished now but that didn't last long as its last sight was black liquid pouring from a new hole in his chest.

The man ran into the crowd with his weapons with a roaring battle cry as he took shots with shotguns, a grenade launcher and an assault rifle bring down 2 more ursas and 15 beowolves including an Alpha. He jumped on their heads and snapped them as well as slashing others so fast it seemed like a blur. It seemed as though he had done this his entire life. He ran along the King Taijitu with his sword embedded in its flesh; easily splitting apart he shot down another Alpha and went back to his slashing rampage.

Not long after there was only 1 beowolf left and, seeing the destruction of the others, turned to run but the stranger grappled its leg and pulled it to him. He then brought it down on the ground and started slamming his fists against the poor creature's face mercilessly, each blow mangling the face more and more until eventually the head itself was gone, but he still kept punching. Then he took his fists together and slammed down where the beowolf would have its head, leaving a small crater.

He stood up thinking that if anyone had seen that, they would surely think he was insane. " **Excellent job Slathe"** his AI Anubis said **"Your combat efficiency is off the charts"** "Thanks Anubis" Slathe responded in a distorted, slightly robotic, voice. He started wiping off the Grimm blood on his blade when a voice behind him said "umm hi?" followed by a voice identified as Weiss Schnee.

"Ruby! " Weiss hissed after hearing what her childish partner had said to the man she knew all-too-well. But before any of them could react, Slathe had spun around with lightning speed; a still-forming sniper rifle in his arms, _pointing directly at Ruby_. "Identify yourselves! Where am I? " He barked with his distorted voice. None of the girls knew how to respond.


End file.
